Carry On My Wayward Son
by The Object
Summary: Harry Potter gets a taste of fatherhood when a tragic death occers and Ted Remus Lupin is left in the hands of Harry, his Godfather. Now he must contuine his journey to find and destory the horocruxes with a new member added on to the original trio.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dobby, dead. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He looked up and saw Bellatrix Lestrange. "But, how..." and then he realized that he had felt something tugging the back of his robes as he was apparating. _She must have grabbed on to me as we left the Malfoy Manor in one last attempt to stop us..._And then Harry also remember the sudden flash of silver, a knife, but no, this couldn't be, Dobby couldn't die...Harry was cut off in his thoughts, it just occered to him the Bellatrix was laughing maliciously at him.

"HAHAHAHAA, Is poor wittle Dobby wobby dead?! Did i kill your poor wittle friend, Pottey?! HAHAHAHAA"

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed, then without thinking he yanked out his wand, but instead of casting some kind of curse at her he started running at her full speed. Just when he was within arms length of her, she cast a spell at him and before he could react, he was thrown backwards. Harry quickly stood up, but he was too late, she had turned on the spot, disapparating.

Harry spat at the spot were she had just stood and started cursing at nothing. _First she kills Sirius and now this! So help me I am going to kill her if it's the last thing i do!. _Harry was fuming. He looked down and saw Dobby's feeble looking body. Dobby had stopped bleeding now, it seemed he had no more blood to spill. There was a silver dagger driven right into his heart, and what was worse, it was engraved with Slytherin's crest, reminding Harry of Snape, only making him angrier.

Harry turned around remembering the others. But he was alone, they had all gone up the hill into the cottage, a safe haven. He turned back to Dobby's body and started to dig his grave. He said a few short, yet very thoughful things for Dobby's memory. Harry remember how Dobby had tried to keep him safe by attempting to stop him from returning to Hogwarts in his second year, and then how Harry had set him free. He remember how Dobby had helped him spy on Draco Malfoy just last year, and how just now he had saved his life yet again. Harry was at a complete lose for words. He could not thank Dobby enough for this one last act of kindness.

Harry turned and started to walk up the hill tworads the cottage. About half way up the hill though, Harry hit some sort of boundry and fell back a few steps. There seemed to be some kind of invisible force standing between him and the front garden of the cottage. Then Harry heard a booming voice and jumped. "WHO GOES THERE?"

"Um-I-er Harry Potter, sir" he added quickly

" WHAT SHAPE DOES YOUR PATRONUS TAKE WHEN CAST"

" A stag" he replied this time with a little more confident.

"YOU MAY ENTER" Harry reluctantly stepped foward to the spot that had just recently been blocked and found that he could easily walk past with no problem. He walked up to the door of the cottage and entered. "Oh thank God you're ok Harry, we all came inside in such a hurry we didn't notice that you and Bellatrix were having a go outside, mate." Ron slapped him on the back in what was suppose to be a friendly sort of thing, " What happened anyway? We saw you running at her like a mad man, what did she do?"

"She-she...Dobby, he's dead, threw a dagger right into his heart, he's gone..."

"Oh...i'm really sorry Harry..."

"Nooo..." something groaned. Harry look around and found that the sound had come from Hermione. She was lying on the couch. She looked as if every breath caused her great pain and she shudderd when Harry took her hand. "What is it?" he asked

"Dobby...he was...a great person...he saved us...i can't believe...he's gone..." silent tears started to streak down her face. Ron went to hug her, she winced at his touch but accepted his act of kindness. "Dobby...at least...died free...that i think...is how all house...elvs should live and die...free" Harry could immediatly see where this was headed and spoke up before she could continue.

"It's alright Hermione, he would have wanted it this way, he was free, but right now you need to rest and save your energy, you've been through more than any of us tonight." he paused "You were really strong...you didn't tell them anything, you held your ground, thanks Hermione" She smiled at him and Ron gave her a small kiss on the cheek, she blushed and then, almost immedeatly, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, i had written it over a year ago and i meant to go back and fix it to make it perfect but i couldn't fine the time so now i've finally decided to just post everything i've written and continue on with the story. please r/r!_

**Chapter 2**

In the morning Harry awoke to the sounds of Ron snoring loudly in the bed beside him, and a sharp pain in his scar. Harry rubbed his forehead and then slowly got out of bed and dressed. Downstairs he found that mostly everyone was up and then when he looked at the time he understood why. He has slept well passed noon and he felt rather foolish when he walked into the kitchen so dissoriented. Hermine remained visibly pained by the other day's events, though the other's seemed to have recovered.

They were all talking in concerned hushed tones and then stopped adbruptly when they saw that Harry had entered. "Good V'orning 'Arry or should i zay good a'vternoon." Fleur danced towards him and kissed him.

"Oh hello Harry how are you feeling?" says Bill out of the corner.

"Fine thanks" said Harry. He noticed that Ollivander was no where to be seen. "How's Ollivander?"

"Oh worse he's in worse shape now than before," Bill sighed, "I'm afraid we're going to have to move him to St. Mungo's if he's to live. Someone from the order should be coming by either tonight or tomorrow and take him up." Harry felt a sudden pang of guilt, though he let it slip as it wasn't his fault. He floated over to hermione and they started to talk.

"There's a problem," said Hermione. Harry sat down on the couch next to her and she winced."Grip-Griphook isn't going to just give us that sword! He's been very stubborn about it all morning, i've been doing my best to persuade him but it just doesn't seem to get throught to him!" Harry knew this was not good. The only weapon they had agains the Horocruxes was that sword. He had to find someway of getting it away from Griphook.

"Bill, Fluer, open up!! Please it is Remus Lupin! I am a wearwolf and married to Nymphadora Tonks-WHO'S IN CHILD LABOR"

Everyone scrambled to the door and Bill opened it to reveal and very anxiouse and giddy looking Lupin supporting a tierd and laboring Tonks "Vhen did this happin?"

"Fluer! That's not important right now! We need to get ready-Lupin, lay her down on the couch, Harry grab some sicors and a blanket, Ron get some water and HURRY" bellowed Bill

"Vell vell vell" sniggered Fluer "It's seems more happened on that little outing of their's than they let on..."

"FLUER! Would u stop it! Go over there with Hermione and help confort Tonks!"

"Yes, yes..." muttered Fluer

"It's all right Tonks, we're right here, i've just called my mother she's going to be here very very soon, don't worry she can take care of you."

"Ohh please hurry!!" screamed Tonks

"MOVE IT MOVE! OUT OF THE WAY! " Mrs. Weasly came running into the room without anyone stopping her to ask if it truley was Molly Weasly.

"Oh thank goodness ma..." Bill said.

Mrs. Weasly carried through with the birth while everyone else waited upstairs. Bill seemed immensly happy that he was lifted of the chore of being 'in charge' as he was no where near being prepared to help Tonk's deliver a baby. Lupin came up several hours later looking stunned and told them that it was alright for them to come back down stairs.

Downstairs they found Tonk's lying on the sofa holding a small bundle an Mrs. Weasly was fussing over Tonk's.

"Really now dear you've been threw alot in one night, I insist that you get some sleep and everyone else can come and visit with you and dear Ted later when you've got more energy" Mrs. Weasly said "I'm afraid it will push you over the edge!"

"No," Tonk's replied "It's fine really I want them to come down now, I'm fine."

Luna was the first one foward followed by Hermione. Everyone was gathered around one tiny sleeping baby and there was much joy in the air. Harry was tentive to step foward at first, he had never really seen a newborn before and for some strange reason he was nervouse

"Come now Harry," Lupin said "Why, you are the God father you should have some time with Ted"

Tonk's handed the baby to Harry gently, "Don't forget to support his head" she told him. Harry gingerly held the baby in his arms and felt a great sense of hope and purpose. Harry knew this was his purpose. He had to keep going, this was his God son and Harry was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Ted grew up in a safe and loving world. Ted was defeying all the odds. In the middle of a huge and evil war he was bringing hope to those who were fighting. For as Dumbledore had said "Even the smallest light will shine in the darkness" and Ted truley was the smallest light.


	3. Chapter 3

_i know it's short, but i'll make it up in chapter 4. R/r plz!_

**Chapter 3**

For the next couple of day's things went on peacfully. Lupin and Tonks stayed at Shell Cottage along with Ted. Today was the day they had planned on having something of a 'birthday party' for Ted. Harry, Ron and Hermione had almost completely forgotten about their mission and the fact that Griphook still had Gryffindor's sword. They were simply just too happy and spent the majority of there time gooing over Ted. Who knew that one little baby could bring the whole house from a solmn place of death to a happy place of celebrating.

Bill and Fluer were in the kitchen happily cooking up a birthday cake, with Mrs. Weasly's supervision. Ginny, Luna and Dean were all playing exploding snap. Hermione was curled up in a chair reading and Ron was still sleeping."You know this is really quite sudden, you said you weren't expecting for quite some time and then to just turn up and have a baby!" Mrs. Weasly said.

"Yes,well um we just did i don't know..." studderd lupin

"oh exuse him, he's just been so shocked about this" snapped tonks. Harry turned around in alarm at the sound of Tonk's reaction, he though u knew what was going one here.

"Don't u go on telling them about how--"

Lupin! Please, we talked about this so many times u need to just--"

"Let go?! Get over it?! NO it's not as simple as u keep on telling yourself it is this--"

"LUPIN do u love our child or not??"

"OF COURSE! how dare you accuse me of such a thing i love him i love him i just--"

"NO stop u can't keep this up! He's here Lupin please why can't you understand he's going to be fine--"

"I JUST DON'T WANT HIM TO BECOME A MONSTER LIKE ME!"

And at that Lupin walked out of the living room then threw the front door, slamming it hard on his way out. "What the bloody hell is going on down here?!" came a voice from above. Sure enough, Ron's face came out of the shadows. "YOUNG MAN! How DARE you start yelling around this house like that?! Lupin and Tonk's were having a normal conversation, you just keep your nose out of their business, you hear?!"

"Well they weren't exactly quite about it--"

"RONALD WEASLY, UPSTAIRS NOW!" Then Mrs. Weasly swiftly came over and grapped Ron's ear and dragged him upstairs. It was a rather humuros sight seeing as Ron is a foot taller than his mother, for him to be bent over so low and in such pain. They could here Ron whimpering from upstairs, a few giggles escaped the others who were watching. The only difference between them and Ron was that everyone else had the sense to just keep their mouths shut about it and pretend like they never heard a thing. Even so they all still wonder.

Harry followed Lupin's trail out the door. Shortly after he reached the front garden he saw Lupin far off in the distance, almost at the edge of the protective boundries. Lupin heard Harry coming up behind him. A single tear drop was slowing desending the side of his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that Lupin was upset but he had never seen him cry. Lupin seemed to know Harry was there and he quickly turned around wiping his face.

"Harry I…" he seemed to be at a loss for words. "I'm so scared…I'm scared because Tonks now has a price on her head much larger than before and I'm scared that our son will turn out to be…to be a monster. It's all my fault Harry…I'm the one who's caused all this pain and suffering…all because of what I am I could have stopped it but I let love get to me…I shouldn't have, it's not worth risking-"

"Stop," said Harry interrupting him "Stop it Lupin. You have done a wonderful thing, nothing less. You brought light into a time that doesn't know what light is…you gave us all the hope we needed right now. And whatever Ted turns out to be you know he'll be fine with such great parents and friends to protect him. And as for Tonks well…are you really that worried about the target that's on her head? She's been an Arura for how long before you met her? So it got a little bigger? I mean…You love her. That's good enough reason for anything and you love Ted just the same and no matter what happens to him it's not a bad thing because of you, it's a good thing Lupin…he wouldn't exist without you" Harry felt a little odd after delivering that speech. He didn't usually just come right out and give a monologue like that.

Lupin's response was little more helpful though, he looked at Harry with an expression of gratitude on his face. He walked up to Harry and hugged him. Then he walked inside quickly. Harry followed and he saw Lupin taking Tonks and the baby upstairs…

"Harry what-" said Hermione, but Harry cut her off

"It's nothing, it's over now, now let's start----BANG

"What, What was that?!" yelled Ron seeming to come from no where suddenly at there side…BANG

"There it was again" called Luna from the other side of the couch. Mrs. Weasly and Bill immediately reacted and ran out the back door. Everyone else followed and the sight they saw set off a scream from Ginny. "It's a Giant!" There was a giant coming towards them. And of course, sitting on its right shoulder was Bellatrix and following it were a dozen more death eaters.

"EVERYONE WE NEED TO EVACUATE NOW!!" screamed Mrs. Weasly, but they were too late. Just as she said that the giant broke through all their protective barriers and the death eaters were inside the boundary able to shoot spells at them. Harry's mind was whirling. They couldn't just dissaparate out because they had to get outside the boundary of the house to do that, but what about Tonks? And Ted?

"Harry look out!" Screamed Hermione. Harry ducked just in time to dodge the killing cures.

"REDUCTO" he yelled hitting a death eater square in the face with his spell. "Hermione, Ron we have to leave NOW, the others can handle this, do you have our stuff?"

"IMPEDIMENTA, yea" huffed Hermione. Then all three of them dodged their way through the shattered remains of what used to be the cottage to the end of the now not-so-protective barrier so they could escape when they saw a struggle immediately to their right.

It was Lupin and Tonks. Bellatrix had them cornered, it seemed a fair fight, but it was really only one to one and a half seeing as Tonks was on the floor behind the fireplace with Ted while Lupin did all the fighting

"Did you really think you could get away with marring this half-human animal and not pay the price my dear niece?" Bellatrix called as she shot a killing curse towards Lupin which he narrowly avoided.

"And then to make it WORSE" she continued " you breed with it! I guess this means I'll have to get rid of the little mutant spawn after I'm through with you two" With that she hit Lupin square in the chest with a stunning curse. Harry was already on his way over to stop her when Tonks stood up, her hair the exact color of a real burning fire.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HUSBAND AND SON THAT WAY, YOU WILL NEVER EVER HURT A HAIR ON HIS HEAD" She fought with so much fury it was amazing that Bellatrix was still alive.

"Ah there you are you little half-blood. Done hiding behind the werewolf now, are we?" Bellatrix called.

Tonk's only response was a growl. Lupin then seemed to stir, awake from the Stunning curse. At that exact moment Bellatrix shot a killing curse at Tonks, it was too late for her to dodge it, but Lupin jumped up in front of her, taking the curse, saving her.


End file.
